The present invention is directed to a package and more particularly to an improved package which has a transparent cover to permit viewing of the contents and which is removable to gain access to the contents of the package.
Medical devices, confections, and other such similar articles require easy, quick and efficient access, especially in emergency situations. Hence, it is quite important that a package containing the right device be quickly chosen and that the packaged contents be quickly and easily removed.
Packages for such devices have been designed with several types of easy opening devices. In some instances, the covers of such cartons have been provided with an illustration of the product as one method of indicating what is packaged therein. This is an expensive procedure since it entails printing of the package as well as the use of sturdy cover materials. Packages with transparent covers have also been used. However, such packages do not have easily accessible means for opening them so that the transparent cover must usually be torn open which is a time-consuming operation.